


Families are now

by vamptigergal



Series: Tumblr stories [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamptigergal/pseuds/vamptigergal
Summary: A short story about Stretch adopting a child and Blue becoming an uncle.





	Families are now

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this takes place in skesgo's Reset universe, just on the surface so ReBlue has achieved his goal, I had to give the baby some happiness

Stretch sighed as he pushed the door open, glancing back at the child. They pushed the hat back so their eyes could be seen again as they look up and smile showing off the gap in their teeth. The borrowed orange hoodie swimming on their tiny body as they reached their arms up, Stretch shakes his skull and turns into the house calling out “Blue I’m home...and I have a surprise…”

From the kitchen, Blue answered “Brother what did you do…. Please do not say you brought home Muffet’s again. I just made tacos.”

“TACOS?!” the child yelled, rushing in and tripping on the hoodie. Stifling and crying as Blue comes running out of the kitchen, star eyes blown wide as he picks up the kid. Glancing at his brother who gave a shoulder shrug and flopped on to the couch, laying his skull back and says “Suprise? I adopted a kid…?”

“BROTHER! YOU CANT JUST DO THAT! WHAT ABOUT THEIR PARENTS!” Blue yells, still holding and moving towards the couch to stand in front of Stretch, “YOU HAVE TO TAKE THEM BACK TO THEIR PARENTS!”

The kid whimpered and clung onto Blue’s shirt, crying harder. Stretch sighed and pulled the kid away from the small skeleton and cooed at them, calming them down. Blue stood shocked as he watched his lazy brother be responsible. Stretch calmly answers “Okay, first they don't have parents, right kiddo?” the child nods, the oversized hat falling into their eyes again as they wipe at them looking at Blue scared, “Second, Please don't yell they get scared by loud sounds… Now you mentioned tacos?”

“Tacos?” the kid looked up at stretch with bright and hopeful eyes, Blue smiled and laughed softly. Answering “Of course, I the magnificent Blue make the best tacos. I apologize for scaring you, how about after we eat, I find you something better to wear then that hoodie?”

The kid gave a nod but curled around Stretch and held on to his arm. Stretch let out a long sigh as he stood up and carried them to the kitchen with BLue following behind. Blue asked, “Where did you find them? I mean surely adopting a kid can't be that easy?!”

“Well, normally it isn't. But we found each other outside a taco stand, this munchkin stole one of my tacos” Stretch said as he tickled the kid’s sides as he held them close “It didn't take much to find out they were orphaned and super fast track the process with the Queen’s and Asgore’s help.” 

Blue smiled as he watched his brother set the kid down in a chair and pull it close to his own when they whimpered. He quickly got all the plates together and on the table, taking his own seat across from the pair, watching the young child scarf down the three tacos and look sadly at their plate. Stretch picked one off of his own and set it down on theirs, the joy Blue saw had tears forming in his eyes. He softly asked, “Do you really like them?”

With their mouth full, the kid answered: “I fdu!”

Blue scolding “Don't talk with your mouth full at the table.”

Stretch laughing as he switched his plate with the kids as Blue was distracted by the kid gave a squeal of joy, he added: “Yeah we can only do that in the living room.”

Blue groaned and rolled his eyes as he began eating, knowing that was a losing battle against his brother. And he was eager to go through his old clothing from the underground to see what they had left that could fit the child.

Once they all finished, Blue scooped the kid up and took them to his room. The kid was rubbing their eyes and yawning, clinging to his shirt as they slowly fell asleep. Blue not noticing as he set them down on his bed, finally noticed their tiny hands wrapped tightly around his bandana. Stretch appeared beside them with a soft pop and chuckled, he set BLue up on the bed with the kid in his lap.

“I’ll go through the close Bro, you just watch over the kid. I mean you do have to bond with them eventually if you're gonna be their uncle after all.” Stretch tried to logic before Blue could speak and Blue’s star eyes were blown wide again as he looked down at the small child tucked in his arms.

Tears formed in his eyes as he thought about everything they went through, not just to get to the surface but to be back together. Now this child was in their life, Stretch looked back and sighed “Bro…”

Blue wiped away the tears before they could fall and pulled the kid closer, nuzzling against the hat he spoke softly “They need a name… something that’s just perfect...thats just fit for them…”

“And what would that be? Citlali? Come on bro, let's just let the kiddo pick a name for...you like that name...shit, okay.” Stretch said, pulling out all of the old clothing they somehow still had from when Blue was a growing baby bones.

“It’s perfect Brother...and LANGUE!” Blue softly yelled as he kissed the top of Citlali’s head, whispering “sleep well, your uncle Blue and papa Stretch will always protect you.”


End file.
